La noche que pensaba en ti
by Sango Kinomiya
Summary: Naruto nostálgico piensa sobre el por que no le gusta a Sakura, y si sería mejor parecerse a Sasuke para lograrlo, aunque eso fuera en contra de todo lo que cree él. Se arma de valor y va a buscar a la chica. ¿Qué le dirá ella? One Shot.


Hola a todos! Este es el primer Fanfiction que subo, Espero sea de su agrado.

_Naruto la historia y personajes no me pertenecen, simplemente es por pura diversión este fanfiction que les peresentaré_

**_"Sólo tú puedes traerlo de regreso… Naruto"_**

-Fueron palabras dichas por Haruno Sakura hace 3 años. Naruto se había comprometido a traer de regreso a Sasuke, su mejor amigo, lo más cercano a un hermano y… el amor de Sakura. Doloroso pero cierto. El rubio estaba enamorado de la kunoichi desde hace muchísimo tiempo y esa promesa era dolorosa, mucho más. Por que le regresaría a aquella chica que ama con locura el amor de su vida, el cuál, no era él.-

_**"No te preocupes, Sakura-chan… Traeré al idiota de Sasuke!"**_

-Dijo Uzumaki para tranquilizar a su "amiga" que más hubiera querido besarla y confortarla en sus brazos, pero no, eso no era posible. Ella amaba a otro. El corazón de la pelirrosa le poseía a otro. Y ese otro era su rival, Uchiha Sasuke. Pero no le importaba, lo que él quería era verla feliz, aunque fuera con él.-

-Un Naruto miraba las bellas estrellas afuera de su casa, más precisamente arriba de su techo. Ahora era más alto, más hábil y sobre todo, más maduro. Recordó es promesa que le había hecho a la chica de sus sueños. Y se maldecía, se maldecía a diario por haberlo prometido. Le dolía no cumplírsela a ella… y más aún, tener que entregársela a él. –

Je…Maldito, Sasuke… no estás y sigues causándome problemas. – Masculló Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y daba un fuerte suspiro. Algún día lo traería a como diera lugar, a toda costa. Tal ves así, ella podría dedicarle una sonrisa solo a él… para él.-

-Sin más el Kitsune se levantó, ya era un poco tarde y al día siguiente tendrían una misión, no una gran importante, pero igual una misión. De pronto recordó como si de un flashazo se tratara lo que Haruno Sakura le dijo cuando regresó a la villa. Hace apenas unos meses atrás.-

_**"Naruto… cómo me veo? ¿Crees que me veo más femenina?"**_

_**"No, Sakura-chan, te ves exactamente igual, Genial!"**_

-El rubio resbaló de su azotea y cayó de bruces.-

… aahhw… do-li-ó… -Pero más le dolió el no haber captado el interés de la chica hacía él y que este no comprendiera. Se sentía en esos momentos como un verdadero idiota.- A lo mejor si voy y le digo… -Decir ¿Qué? ¿A estas alturas? Ya para qué. Se reprochó el rubio. Se levantó.-

-De pronto una sonrisa melancólica se poseyó de su varonil rostro. Qué patético se veía, lamentándose por una chica que nunca le hizo caso, ni lo haría. Pero él la amaba, amaba su fragancia, amaba la manera como Sakura habia logrado superar varios obstáculos, amaba su manera de ser, lo lista, lo inteligente, eso en parte le envidiaba. Siempre siendo un tonto él y ella tan bello e inteligente Ángel. Recordó lo feliz que se puso cuando Iruka-sensei lo había puesto en el mismo equipo. El equipo 7. Qué tiempos. Volvió a suspirar. Miró su mano izquierda para luego tapar su rostro con la misma.-

Idiota… Siempre lo he sido… -Esa sonrisa nostálgica aún seguía en el rostro. Lentamente la mano se fue apartando de la cara para apretarlo en un puño. Si tan sólo fuera más… más como Sasuke y menos como él, a lo mejor así ella le hiciera caso. Pero eso no pasaría. Nunca.- ¡No! -¿Qué estaba pensando!? ¿Pensar y ser como Sasuke? Nunca. Él nunca traicionaría a sus amigos, nunca los dejaría. Esa era la esencia del Rubio. Opuesta a la del Uchiha. Rápidamente una chispa de decisión apareció en sus profundos ojos azules. Chasqueó los dedos y salió corriendo de su hogar.-

-El rubio corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Sus piernas no se detuvieron hasta que estuvo debajo de la ventana de su chica adorada. Su respiración era sumamente agitada, entre cortada y se le dificultaba aparentar normalidad. Tomó aire y gritó a todo pulmón el nombre de esa chica.-

SAAAAAAAAAKURAAAAAA-CHAAAAAANNNNN!

-Varias luces se prendieron, denotando que los habitantes de esas casas se habían despertado por semejante grito bestial. Una de las ventanas que se vio que prendió la luz, fue la de ella. Eso le alegró y no le importó nada más.-

¿Naruto? -Dijo dudosa la Haruno al momento de asomarse por la ventana. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando como para que fuera a gritar a su ventana a esa hora y de esa maldita manera.- ¿Qué te pasa?! Estas loco o ¿qué? Naruto, idiota! -El chico rió ante el comentario de la chica. No le importaba nada y de nuevo su linda sonrisa, esa alegre sonrisa se había apoderado de su rostro. Definitivamente, ella lo hacía reponerse de cualquier cosa.-

Sakura-chan! -Dijo emocionado el chico.- Anosa… anosa… -De pronto las palabras desaparecieron, su cerebro no procesó nada interesante ni inteligente, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero no quería que eso pasara ahora. Y se reprochó el hecho de ser tan idiota. La chica le miró tan confundido y tan estresado que mejor bajó hasta donde estaba él. A lo mejor había comido Ramen descompuesto nuevamente y quería que lo curara. –

Bien, Naruto. ¿Qué te pasa? -Sentenció la chica.-

Etto… Bueno… yo… eh… -el chico miró al cielo instintivamente. Como tratando de zafarse de la mirada de ese Ángel que tenía enfrente suyo.-

Anda ya, dilo. Qué tengo sueño y quiero dormir. –dijo fríamente la chica.-

Bueno, Sakura-chan… es que yo simplemente… quería verte… -dijo con suma inocencia en sus palabras mientras movía un pie en circulo sobre la tierra.-

¿Cómo? ¿Verme? -Dijo Haruno levantando una ceja y mirandole con algo de confusión.- Bueno, ya me estás viendo… ¿y?

Es que yo…

…-Suspiró pesadamente Sakura.- Si no me vas a decir nada, mejor me voy. –La chica rápidamente se giró sobre sus pies y se disponía a entrar a su casa. Pero Naruto, por la desesperación de que su chica lo dejase solo, la tomó de la muñeca jalándola hacía él.-

No. No me dejes, Sakura-chan. No ahora. –Dijo con tanto sentimiento que la chica se quedó pasmada. Ella le miraba a los ojos con mucha sorpresa y él la miraba con tanta ternura que la chica terminó sonrojándose. Estaban uno enfrente del otro, pero el rubio acariciaba sutilmente la mano que había tomado antes.-

N-naruto… -Pronunció quedamente la chica.- Yo…

¿T-tú…? -Repitió con algo de temor. No quería que ese momento se rompiera, y le dolería en el alma si ella sacara a relucir a…_él_ –

Naruto…

Sakura… Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? –Se atrevió a acariciar el rostro de la chica que se veía sumamente precioso, más por la linda luna que les estaba alumbrando para hacer de ese momento algo especial. Ella abrió más los ojos y se sonrojó más. No creía que Naruto… ¡qué Naruto! Estuviera diciendo eso. Tan… ¡Tan tierno!- Eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

-Esas palabras derritieron a la pelirrosa.-

Naruto, espera. –Dijo ella mientras se separaba un poco del chico.-

¿Qué pasa? No me digas que… -Un gesto de dolor se hizo presente en la cara y en el corazón del muchacho. ¡lo sabía! Sasuke sigue siendo parte importante de ella.-

¿Qué, qué, Naruto? –Se acercó ahora ella tratando de tocar una mejilla de él, pero simplemente el uzumaki la esquivó.-

Me dirás que no puedes corresponderme. Me dirás…-Hizo una pausa- que amas a Sasuke. Lo sé. ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Simplemente soy un tonto. –La chica rió-

No, Naruto. No eres un tonto. Es lo más lindo que nadie me haya dicho jamás.

Ni el cejas encrespadas? –Preguntó Naruto.-

Jejeje… no, ni él.

Segura? Por que he visto que te dice varias cosas y -Vio que la cara de la chica se veía más rudo-

No eches a perder el momento que creaste, baka. –Volvió a reír esta vez más fuerte. Su rotro sonrojado comenzó a perderse en el pecho del chico. Si, lo estaba abrazando. Sakura Haruno estaba abrazándolo, a él! A Uzumaki Naruto. Se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero el pensar que ella solo lo abrazaba por amistad, le destrozó el alma.-

Sakura-chan! -Dijo con determinación mientras la separaba por los hombros, así podría mirarla a los ojos.- Te amo! Me encantas! Qué quieres qué haga para gustarte? Convertirme en Sasuke? Ser como él? Sólo quiero una oportunidad, solo eso! Verás que yo puedo quitártelo de la cabeza.

-La chica, sorprendida bajó la cabeza un rato, provocando que los pobres nervios del chico se acabaran de la desesperación. De nuevo, los ojos verdes y azules se cruzaron. Y ella habló.-

No podrías hacer nada. Nunca podrás ser como Sasuke-kuun. Sería imposible. Sasuke-kun es Sasuke-kun y tu Naruto -Miró al chico más profundamente.- Tu te has robado mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo ya. –El chico no creía lo que estaba escuchando. Haruno había dicho que estaba enamorada de él? Si, debía ser un sueño.-

¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó inconcientemente.-

¿Acaso eres sordo? –Dijo divertida la chica.- También me gustas… -Dijo mirando hacia otro lado. El sonrojo se había apoderado de todo su rostro y no aguantaba la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. De pronto ella sintió algo. Un Abrazo. Naruto la estaba abrazando y dando vueltas de lo feliz que se sentía el chico.-

Sakura-chan!! –Decía el chico mientras bajaba a la chica.- No puedo creerlo… yo… yo pensaba… -La chica lo miró curiosa con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de él- No tiene importancia. –Declaró sonriéndole tiernamente.- Me importa que estés conmigo… que me quieras… que me hagas sentir así. –El chico poco a poco fue apartando la distancia que existía en esos labios. Tomó a la chica de la barbilla y le dio un suave pero cálido beso. El primer beso de ambos. Los dos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por esa nueva sensación que estaba experimentando en ese momento.-

-Una ligera brisa se dejó aparecer ocasionando que el cabello de la chica le picara el rostro al rubio. Sus labios aun pegados sonrieron. Se separaron. Sakura abrazó fuertemente a Naruto y este le correspondió el abrazo. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo el chico que tenía el demonio zorro de las 9 colas. –

-La luna siguió alumbrándolos, hasta que se oyó la voz de la mamá de la chica para que se metiera a la casa.-

Anda, Sakura-chan… -Dijo Naruto aun con una gran sonrisa.- Mañana nos veremos en la misión… ahora ni Sai podrá hacerme enojar. –La chica le contestó con una sonrisa-

Hasta mañana, Naruto! -Dijo y acto seguido se paró de puntitas para darle un beso en la frente a ese niño hermoso de los ojos azules. –

Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan -Naruto no cabía en tanta felicidad. En verdad, ese era el día más feliz de su vida y no lo cambiaría por nada. Y ahora sabía que aun que Sasuke regresara, nada podría romper ese vínculo que se había creado y fortalecido entre los dos.

Naruto regresó a su casa dando uno que otro brinquito de felicidad. Esa noche durmió como nunca. Fue la mejor noche de toda su entera vida.

Fin

Espero les haya gustado mi fic. Les diré, no soy fan de esta pareja, a mi me gusta el Naruhina, pero fue el regalo de cumpleaños de un buen amigo y por eso escribí de estos dos. Espero sus reviews, gracias D


End file.
